


Through the Window

by OnstageSport



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: Davey has a slight crush on the boy he can see in the opposite dorm.





	Through the Window

The boy in the dorm across the way was unfairly attractive. The only reason Davey knew this was because he left his window shade open all day and frequently spent his time sitting in front of it. Davey presumed that he had moved the provided desk in front of the window to take advantage of the natural light. Davey sort of wished he had done the same instead of having his desk against the adjacent wall, but then he would definitely be caught taking his all-too-frequent glances at the boy.

“You staring at Straight Boy again?” Davey’s roommate, who insisted on being called Racetrack, casually accused as he entered and unloaded his backpack onto his bunk across the room.

“No,” Davey answered far too quickly, snapping his focus away from the window and to his open textbook. He could feel heat rising up his neck.

“Uh-huh,” Race scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You know, that would be a lot more convincing if you wiped that drool away.”

David’s hand automatically went to the corner of his mouth, an action which condemned him and made Race snort with laughter. Race crossed the room and slung his arm over his embarrassed friend’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been down that road,” he assured, clapping Davey across the chest with his other hand.

“What road?” David asked monotonously, trying to zero in on the equations on the textbook page.

“Crushing on a straight boy,” Race explained, moving back to unceremoniously flop onto his bed.

David spluttered and turned around in his chair to explain to Race that he was “ _not_ crushing, thank you very much, and there’s no proof that he’s straight.”

“You’ve seen what he wears; trust me, Davey, he’s a certified heterosexual,” Race diagnosed poshly with a nod as he dug a notebook out of his backpack.

“But-” Davey scanned through his mind for any indication that Straight Boy was any less straight than he appeared.

“No buts,” Race interrupted. “If he has _ever_ had a cock inside him, then I will personally give you twenty bucks.”

Davey wrinkled his nose at his friend’s vulgarity.

“You don’t have to have _done_ anything to be gay,” he pointed out under his breath. When Race asked to speak up since he hadn't heard what he said, he simply asked him to “cut the obscenities,” which just prompted a string of them to flow out of Race’s mouth just to prove that Davey couldn’t tell him what to do.

Davey slumped in his chair and cautioned another glance out the window. Straight Boy, whoever he may be, had disappeared from sight. He decided it was for the best and actually started his homework, every so often checking to see if Straight Boy had returned.

~*~

“Hey, Davey, you wanna explain this text I got?” Race asked when he arrived after dinner, brandishing his phone at his roommate.

Davey sighed, “Contrary to popular belief, Race, I’m not here to interpret your booty calls.”

Race scoffed at him and showed him the message displayed on his screen.

_Tell your roommate he’s got a great ass. Thanks_ It was from some kid named Jack. Davey didn’t know any Jacks.

“I don’t know what that means,” he stated, feeling his face flush from the compliment. “Who’s Jack?”

“Kid from my psych class I got paired with for some lame-ass project,” Race explained with a shrug, pocketing his phone. “We don’t even get to do an experiment, which sucks ’cause I got like twelve ideas for social experiments but—Whoa, wait. Hold on. When did he see your ass? I’ve lived with you for three months and _I_ ain’t even earned that privilege.”

“I don’t know, I don’t even know who this guy _is_ ,” Davey insisted. There was no reason that anybody should ever have seen him in such a state of undress. He then fixed Race with a steely gaze when he registered Race’s overdramatic disappointment in not having the honor of seeing him nude.

His face fell as he remembered that there actually had been an incident earlier that day when he was returning from his shower. Like an idiot, he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes so he was forced to return to his room in just his towel. When he had returned, he had somehow missed the fact that the window shade was left wide open—probably because he had underestimated how long his shower would be and he had been left with only twenty minutes before his class started across campus—and made the stupid mistake of getting dressed without even regarding it. So anyone on the third floor or above of Hearst Hall across the way could probably see him changing.

“Oh no,” Davey groaned and buried his head in his hands. He explained the situation to Race, which only prompted a wolf-whistle and a bout of laughter.

“Jacobs, giving a show!” he howled. Davey protested that that was _not_ how it happened, but Race kept up with his bit, vocalizing what Davey assumed was supposed to be stripper music.

“Jack must live in Hearst,” Davey concluded, going to the window and scanning it for anyone who looked like they might be a ‘Jack.’ Race followed him without knowing what they were doing but happy to help.

“Yeah. 324, I think he said,” he confirmed with a nod. Davey fixed his sightline on the third floor row of windows, trying to figure out who could have seen his unintended strip show between his classes.

His eyes landed on Straight Boy, at his desk as usual, and his heart sank. _Anyone but him,_ he silently prayed. It was bad enough that he had probably caught Davey staring at him and thought he was some kind of creep or pervert but to have accidentally showed him his bare ass? That was mortifying enough to make David want to drop out of school entirely.

“Ho-ly shit,” Race breathed. “That’s Jack.”

“Where?” Davey asked, dreading the answer.

“Straight Boy. That’s what he was wearing today.”

Under ordinary circumstances, Davey would have cited the fact that Race could remember a guy by the clothes he wore as proof that he truly was the gayest one in their friend group. However, today all he could manage was “You have a class with him and didn’t know who he was until _now_?”

“I’m not so good with faces,” Race defended. “’Sides he usually sits behind me in in class." Davey was going to ask how there was room behind the back row but Race continued. "And, unlike you, I don’t spend my days being creepy and staring at him.”

Davey sank into his desk chair again. He couldn’t believe that the boy he was harboring a slight crush on a) was in Race’s class so he could have been playing wingman this whole time, and b) had seen his naked body (and, unless it was a mocking text, had liked it).

“I think you owe me twenty dollars,” Davey pointed out meekly.

“Pfft,” Race scoffed. “One text don’t mean anything.” 

He pulled out his phone and began typing.

“What are you doing?” Davey immediately asked, afraid of whatever Race was about to do for it could not end well.

“It’s an experiment,” Race grinned deviously, shooting off a text. Davey’s head snapped to the window, sure that the text was meant for Straight Boy, Jack, whatever.

Both roommates waited with bated breath as they watched Jack type a response. When Race’s phone pinged twice, Racetrack actually laughed at the new message. Without being prompted, he showed Davey the conversation.

_RH: You gay?_

_JK: You can’t possibly have a problem with it.  
JK: I’ve heard you talk openly about sucking dick._

Davey took the opportunity and snatched the phone away from Race. Ignoring the protests, he started typing out his own message though he had no idea what he actually wanted to say.

_Hi, Roommate with the Great Ass here._ He frowned but shook his head and decided to just go with it. _I’m so sorry about that. I can’t believe that happened. It won’t happen again._

He sent off the message and waited. When he received it, Jack looked up into the window across from him and smiled at the increasingly flustered boy before returning to his phone.

_That’s a shame, Roommate with the Great Ass. I was sort of hoping for an encore ;)_

Davey felt his face skip pink and turn beet red.

“Would you two quit doing this on _my_ phone?” Race grumbled as he read the exchange over Davey’s shoulder, snatching his phone back. “I’ll give you his number and you can do it there. I will not be fielding any dick pics for you.”


End file.
